


Kaishin Prompt

by Selis



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possible Character Death, Prompt Fic, WTF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selis/pseuds/Selis
Summary: Kaishin requests looking for adoption.





	Kaishin Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I apologize for my bad English, but it is not my native language.  
> I have many ideas for Shinichi and Kaito, but I can't find the strength to go back to writing; so I would like to give some of my ideas for adoption.  
> Anyone who feels inspired by my requests don't hesitate to tell me!

Nine-year-old Shinichi, is forced by his mother Yukiko to attend the funeral of former master of disguise her, Kuroba Toichi.  
During the funerary function, Shinichi sees a child very similar to him sitting alongside a woman in tears.  
But the other baby is not crying-despite his eyes are red-his gaze seems emotionless.  
After the funeral Shinichi speaks with Kaito, the kids promise each other that we would always be for each other.  
Because of something, the two children are unable to see or hear.  
Years later during his robbery, Kaito Kid meets a child who reminds him of his friend from the past.  
"Shin-chan?"

.

.

.

I would like the story to start with angst - given that there is Toichi's funeral - but then it will be up to the writer whether to continue on that line or leave him a happy ending.

 

PS. I would like Kaito not to cry at the funeral because his father Toichi has always advised him to keep the "poker face" in front of strangers.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has not yet been adopted, at which time I will put the link of the author's page.  
> it is possible to write more versions of this story from different authors, the important thing is not to fight.
> 
> Adopted by:


End file.
